Akatsuki Halloween
by sessho love
Summary: Parodia de como los Akatsukis celebrarian Halloween xDD Una de las cosas más estúpidas q e escrito xDD enjoy


_**Notas de Autora:**_ La idea me la dio mi padre cuando el miercoles por la noche vino del trabajo algo molesto xD xq al parecer unos niños fueron a molestarlo con la wea de Halloween aun no entiendo como llegaron a su oficina pero q wea XD grax x ser como eres pa XDD!!

_Joooo este fic lo escribi hace casi un año xD_

**Akatsuki –Halloween**

**by SesshoLove**

-lider, lider!! Podemos ir a pedir dulces?-gritaban todos los del akatsuki-

- ustedes son criminales de rango S! y quieren ir a pedir dulces?-

-Pero lider si vamos a pedir dulces nos ahorrariamos mucho ademas Kakuzu esta de acuerdo– Kisame tratando de razonar con el lider-

-obviamente que va a estar de acuerdo si les van a dar dulces **gratis** ¬¬-

-Por faaaaa lider nos deja??- dijeron a coro-

-vale vale pueden ir pero con una condición me van de dos en dos-

-Sasori-danna y yo primeros un! – grito Deidara mientras cogía del brazo a Sasori-

-¬¬U-

-Itachi y yo segundos!!- Kisame gritando a todo pulmón (NA: esperen los tiburones tienen pulmones OoU?)-

-Malditos!! Paganos!! Van a ir a celebrar esa porquería de fiesta!! Jashin-sama los va a castigar!!-

-Mierda Hidan callate de una puta vez!-

-Tú kakuzu TÚ tambien vas a celebrar esa mierda?? Joder Kakuzu!!-

-No es una mierda maldito imbecil, es una tradición-

-Joder Kakuzu prefieres esa mierda de dinero (NA: dulces) a mi respeto!!-

-Me importa una mierda tu respeto ademas que nunca lo haz tenido!-

-Pues ahora menos IMBECIL!- y Hidan subió a su habitación a hacer sacrificios pero antes gritó..- Jashin-sama los castigara se pudriran ya veran Paganos retrasados Escoria!!muahahahaha!! -

-pff parece que esta en sus días un!-

-el único aquí que puede estar en sus días eres tu Dei-chan- dijo con malicia Sasori-

-Danna!!- sonrojo- a mi no me vienen los días un!-

-ya dejen de pelearse ¬¬U, quienes van terceros?- pregunto el lider a punto de perder la paciencia-

-Kakuzu y Zetzu al parecer-

-vale por mi no hay problema kukuku –

-Mierda si no es ir con el puto psicopata de Hidan me toca ir con la mierda psicopata de Zetzu, por si acaso ni creas que quitare mi vista de mi dinero por si tratas de comertelo- (NA: cuida a los niños mas bien -.-)

-Bien pero esperen de que se van a disfrazar?-

-No es obvio?,nos disfrazaremos de los criminales del Akatsuki :) un!-

-Ustedes SON los criminales del Akatsuki ¬¬-

-Pero ellos no lo saben nn-

-Ah que faltos de imaginación ya Sasori, Deidara ya vayanse de una vez antes que me arrepienta y Sasori cuida de Deidara-

-pff lo que me faltaba si prende fuego a las casas no es mi culpa ¬¬-

-vamonos Danna :) un!- dijo mientras salian por la puerta de la cueva XD (o la Akatsuki guarida como quieran xD)-

-bien ahora los otros me atienden la puerta ¬¬-

2 minutos después

Hidan veia pelis de terror en la sala hasta que sonó el timbre (NA: su cueva tiene timbre? oOu)

-Mierda pobre que sea un estupido mocoso, Joder!!-

Hidan se tropezo con una cojin que había por ahí xD

-maldito seas cojin Jashin-sama se vengara ya veras ¬¬- y sin quedarle de otra abrio la puerta encontrandose a un pequeño niño de ojos azul marino y cabello castaño, lo veia con una mirada de ilusión, el niño se encontraba vestido como un conejito blanco y en sus manitas llevaba una calabaza de juguete-

-dulce o truco :)?-

-estas celebrando esa mierda de Halloween ¬¬?-

-amm si nn-

-al menos sabes que es ¬¬?-

-aaam …. LOL : ) –

-entonces porque mierda me vienes a joder!! Anda a hacer de misionero a otra parte- y le cerro la puerta en la cara pero ahora que lo pensaba… abrio la puerta y- Jashin-sama quiere dulces ¬¬- y le quito su calabazita al pobre niño que se puso a llorar y ahora si le cerro la puerta-

1 minuto después

Hidan viendo TV "tranquilamente" hasta que volvio a sonar el timbre

-me lleva la ·&·&·&!! !- y abrio la puerta molesto y se encontro a una niña vestida de ángel, su vestido blanco resaltaba su rubio cabello y sus ojos verdes-

-Dulce o truco :)?-

-sabes al menos que es Halloween ¬¬?-

-es la noche de las brujas nn-

-ah si? entonces donde esta la bruja de tu mamá ?¬¬- y le cerro la puerta -

-Estúpido Halloween ¬¬- y se dirigio a su habitación-

-Hidan!!, mierda Hidan contesta!!-Kakuzu salio de la cocina para ver que hacia Hidan en la sala pero no lo encontro- este idiota dejo la tele prendida Kya yo lo mato o0ò!! HIDAAAAANNN!! Maldito imbecil haz dejado la TV prendida sabes cuanto de luz gastas o0ò!! (NA: calentamiento global T-T)- Kakuzu estaba por subir las escaleras para "matar" a Hidan cuando sono el timbre- ¬¬ Joder yo voy- un niño vestido de bombero se encontraba parado en su puerta con unos ojos de color negro azabache que en esos momentos mostraban sorpresa- que mierda miras?-

-que guay!! descubri una momia!-

-Una momia o0ò!? estas "·!··#!" yo no estoy usando un disfraz ¬¬!!-

-no esta usando un disfraz o.oU?-

-no-

Silencio

...

Silencio

...

Silencio sepulcral

-KYAAAA!! Mamiiii!!- y salio corriendo más rápido que Naruto viendo una tienda de ramen -

-¬¬UUUU- cierra la puerta molesto-

1 hora despues

En la Guarida (cueva) del Akatsuki se comienza a oler algo como quemado...

-Kisame abre la puerta ya llegaron Sasori y Deidara-

-como lo sabe o.o!!-

-porque se huele el olor a quemado ¬¬U no es obvio?-

-cierto jo!!-abrio la puerta dejando ver a un Deidara muy feliz y a un Sasori con cara de "qué me miras?"-

-ya hemos regresamos :) un!-

-no que va no me di cuenta ¬¬U-

-y como les fue??- pregunta Kisame-

-mm.. Danna y yo recogimos muchos dulces un :)-

-y Deidara quemó 4 casas-

-no es cierto!-

-tienes razón fueron 5 y un perro-

-eso fue por que!..-

--Flash Back--

Deidara y Sasori pidiendo dulces (Sasori: ¬¬) cof correción Deidara pidiendo dulces y Sasori siendo jalado del brazo como si fuera una marioneta (esperen... o.o) El rubio toco con emoción la segunda casa de esa noche, una señora de aprox unos 36 les abrio la puerta con una sonrisa

-Dulce o truco un!?-

-haber escogo truco n...n- grave error-

1 minuto despues

Se puede ver a la señora gritando como loca desesperada mientras corria de un lado a otro prendida en fuego -

-Deidara!! ¬¬#-

-Pero Sasori no danna dijo truco un...- y como ya se habran esperado Deidara habia quemado una casa y a la señora xDDD asi que Sasori y el rubio tuvieron que salir corriendo-

--Fin del Flash Back--

- y asi en las otras tambien...-

-Ya dejen de hablar es mi turno y el de Itachi!!- pero en eso alguien entra por la puerta era Itachi con una calabazita llena-

-ITACHI??-todos a coro-

-qué ¬¬?-

-Te fuiste sin mi a pedir dulces buahhhh!!-

-Y acaso creias que te iba a esperar? por qué habria de hacerlo?-

-Por qué eres mi compañero!!-

-y??-

-Malo ;;-Kisame se va con su aura depresiva al rincón-

-Bueno ya que Itachi ya fue Kisame tu ya no vas es el turno de Kakuzu y Zetzu-

-Siiii Niños!! yummy!!-

-Oo??- todos-

-cof quiero decir sii dulces-

-ahhhhhh... si claro ¬¬-

-Lider-sama!! no es justo yo no e ido a pedir dulces TT-Dijo Kisame desde el rincón-

-kukuku mas bien lider seria un honor si Kisame nos acompaña-

-en serio Zetzu?? Arigato!!- Y los 3 (Kakuzu,Zetzu & Kisame) se acercaron a la puerta para abrirla pero...-

-sii pescado frito!!- dijo el lado oscuro (XD) de Zetzu-

-siii niños- dijo el lado bueno (oOu) de Zetzu xD-

-olvidenlo prefiero quedarme O.O!!-Kisame corrió a refugiarse atras de Itachi-

-Bueno mejor para mi, mas niños :)!!kukuku -

-Kisame se hombre y deja de ocultarte atras mio!-

-Itachi... qué no vez que Kisame es un pez o.ò? que insensible eres un!-Dijo Deidara-

-Lo que pasa es que se esta volviendo ciego-

-Fue una metafora!!-

Mientras la discucion seguía, Hidan bajaba las escaleras

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ?? ME TIENEN HASTA LOS HUEV...!!-

Todos se le quedan viendo

-CALLATE!!-Todos en coro-

-Ya que tanto joden y joden con Halloween YO acabare con Hallowen hahahahha si!! acabare con Halloween!! eso!! Y...-Y Hidan cayo al piso desamayado y atras suyo se encontraba Kakuzu con una injeccion-

-Qué? Acaso creian que lo soportaba todo el tiempo?-

Y asi fue como Kakuzu salvo el Halloween!

Fin :)!

Notas Finales: Que demonios fue eso xDDD?? No sé o.o Lo escribi hace mucho tiempo o.o xDD


End file.
